


Flower Garden

by polyskz



Series: 2020 Requests [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And with an extra surprise, Blow Jobs, But it's also pink, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hyunjin's long hair, Lace Panties, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “Please Minnie,” Hyunjin implores when Seungmin takes too long to answer, batting his eyelashes all the while. The pink of his hair only seems to enhance the brown of his eyes.Seungmin’s best friend is a minx. A beautiful, enticing minx.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: 2020 Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938160
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Flower Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchyoongles (moonsfreckles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfreckles/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the prompt friend 💞 I really hope you like this and that you aren't in too much pain after reading 😅 
> 
> Prompt: soooooooo :D  
> seungjin  
> pink long haired hyunjin getting a thigh tattoo  
> :D

Hyunjin arches with a whine before biting his lip.

“Shh,” Seungmin soothes. He runs one hand through Hyunjin’s hair and squeezes Hyunjin’s hand with the other. “You can do it, you’re doing so well. You just need to stay still for a little bit longer.”

Hyunjin whines pitifully in the back of his throat. “Minnie it huuuurts.”

The buzzing of the machine abruptly halts and Chan looks up at Hyunjin with a concerned frown. This is the fifth time this has happened in the last hour and yet Chan still stops and fusses over Hyunjin each and every time. It’s really cute. “Do you need to take a break?”

Seungmin squeezes Hyunjin’s hand again, a reassurance this time.

Hyunjin shakes his head, his blond hair swishing with the movement. “No, I’m okay.”

Chan stares at Hyunjin for a few more seconds before nodding. “Alright, but remember-”

“We can stop at any time, yeah yeah,” Hyunjin interrupts with a tiny quirk of his lips. “You’ve only told me a million times by now, I get it.”

Seungmin stifles his laughter when Chan wrinkles his nose. “Excuse me for being worried about you, geez.”

Hyunjin drops his amused act in favor of beaming at Chan, who blinks several times in quick succession. Seungmin doesn’t bother hiding his laughter this time. It’s always funny to see the effect Hyunjin has on other people - while not entirely unaffected himself, Seungmin’s at least had his whole life to get used to Hyunjin’s beauty.

“I was kidding, I appreciate you checking,” Hyunjin says. “But I promise I’m ready to keep going.”

Chan blinks a few more times before averting his gaze with pink cheeks and a cough. If Felix were here, he would be laughing his ass off at Chan’s flustered state. He’s always found Chan’s inability to function around cute boys hilarious more than threatening. “Okay, I’m going to start again.”

Despite Hyunjin’s bravado seconds ago, he still clutches Seungmin’s hand tighter at Chan’s words. Seungmin hushes him gently and presses a kiss to his temple. Hyunjin relaxes his hold with a soft sigh, but doesn’t let go as the buzzing of the tattoo machine starts up again. Seungmin doesn’t, either.

It takes another hour and several more whines and complaints from Hyunjin before the tattoo is finished. Despite the fact that Seungmin literally watched the tattoo come to life on Hyunjin’s thigh, he’s still stunned at how pretty it is. The soft pink looks beautiful against Hyunjin’s skin and the curves of the flower are delicate yet sharp. It isn’t the biggest tattoo by any means, roughly the size of Seungmin’s palm, but it covers a decent portion of Hyunjin’s upper thigh.

“Wow,” Hyunjin marvels. He turns his leg this way and that with parted lips. “It’s so pretty, Channie.”

Chan smiles bashfully from where he’s cleaning up his equipment. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I _love_ it,” Hyunjin responds. Before Seungmin knows it, he’s on the receiving end of one of Hyunjin’s bright, beautiful smiles. His eyes glitter with pure, unadulterated happiness. “Don’t you agree, Minnie?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin answers automatically, even though he kind of stopped listening halfway in order to simply take in how radiant his best friend is. It’s a shame Hyunjin didn’t get a sunflower tattoo instead - Seungmin’s always likened him to the sun and now is no exception. “It’s really nice. You did a good job, Chan.”

“Thank you,” Chan responds. Even without looking at him, Seungmin knows his ears are red. “After I wrap you up, you guys can stay here for a while longer while I clean or you can hang out in the front, it’s up to you. Then we can go over payment and aftercare instructions.”

Hyunjin’s still staring right at Seungmin when he says, “I think here’s perfect. What do you think?”

“Sure,” Seungmin replies easily. “Whatever you want.”

When Hyunjin beams again, Seungmin can’t help but smile back.

Before Seungmin knows it, they’re standing by the front counter and going over what Hyunjin needs to do in the upcoming month to make sure his tattoo doesn’t get infected. Even though he wasn’t the one who just got a tattoo, Seungmin still listens in. Hyunjin’s good at following directions, but by the way he’s shifting from foot to foot, he’s distracted, most likely itching to go home already and have Seungmin take pictures of him and his new tattoo by the large window in his living room. Even without Hyunjin having asked for Seungmin to do it, Seungmin knows it’s going to end up happening. At least half of the pictures on Hyunjin’s Instagram feed are pictures Seungmin’s taken of him. Seungmin highly doubts there won’t be more by the end of the day.

“So here’s the cream,” Chan says as he places a white tube of ointment onto the counter, followed by a small stack of papers. “And here are the instructions just in case you weren’t listening to me.”

“Hey!” Hyunjin pouts. “I was listening.”

Chan laughs loudly. “Sure you were, Jinnie.”

“Don’t worry,” Seungmin pipes up for the first time since they’ve left the back room. “I’m good at aftercare, he’s in good hands.”

From the corner of his eye, Seungmin sees Hyunjin’s face burst into such a vivid shade of scarlet that it could rival even Chan’s ears when he’s flustered.

The double meaning doesn’t seem to be lost on Chan, either. He raises a pierced eyebrow at Hyunjin from across the counter, a ghost of a smirk on his face despite his flaming ears. “Is that so?”

“Shut up!” Hyunjin yells, covering his cheeks with his hands. It doesn’t do much of anything, the flush still peaking out from behind his long fingers.

Seungmin laughs and curls a hand around Hyunjin’s waist to pull him closer. Hyunjin squeaks as he’s moved, weakly glaring at Seungmin, but his otherwise silent demeanor speaks volumes. They aren’t dating by any means, but they’ve fooled around enough times and have known each other for so long that Seungmin can read Hyunjin like an open book. Hyunjin may keep his heart on his sleeve for anyone to see, but Seungmin’s the only one who knows how to read between the lines.

Turning towards Chan, Seungmin asks, “Is there anything else? I don’t think Hyunjin will make it past the door at this rate.”

Hyunjin screeches loudly in protest and Chan’s laughter rings throughout the room within seconds. “That should be it, but I trust that Hyunjin’s in good hands given your expertise in aftercare and all.”

“I hate the both of you,” Hyunjin sulks.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Seungmin squeezes Hyunjin’s waist with a small pout of his own. Hyunjin’s eyes widen a fraction, darting down to Seungmin’s lips before flitting away. It’s not very fair of Seungmin because Hyunjin always complains that he wants to kiss Seungmin silly whenever he pouts, but he can’t help it. Hyunjin’s so fun to tease.

“Hate you most,” Hyunjin mumbles, but he leans into Seungmin’s hold so Seungmin knows he’s forgiven. Just to be safe, though, Seungmin kisses Hyunjin’s cheek in apology.

They don’t stick around for much longer after that. They go over everything one more time and after assurance from Chan that Hyunjin can call or text him whenever, they bid their goodbyes.

“Say hi to Lixie for me, too!” Hyunjin calls out just as they’re about to leave the shop.

Chan smiles, and even from a distance, Seungmin can tell it’s the same dopey smile he’s had for the five years he and Felix have been dating. It would be sickening if Chan wasn’t so cute about how much he adores Felix. Seungmin’s known Chan for years, but it’s always so interesting seeing Chan - heavily tattooed and pierced Chan - soft and unguarded at the simple mention of his boyfriend.

“I will, don’t worry,” Chan promises, and with one last wave, they head out.

When they arrive at Hyunjin’s apartment, Hyunjin does in fact wheedle his way into having his picture taken, but he also wheedles his way into a few kisses and a blowjob as well.

Seungmin blinks when Hyunjin opens the door, blinded by the pretty smile on Hyunjin’s face. That isn’t what primarily catches Seungmin’s eye, though, as beautiful as it is.

Hyunjin’s hair is no longer blond, but a stunning shade of rose, a few strands framing the sides of his face like the petals inked onto his skin.

"Minnie! You’re finally here!”

Shaking himself out if it, Seungmin sends Hyunjin a smile. The sky’s blue, Hyunjin’s unfairly beautiful. Nothing’s new. “I said I would be.”

“Yeah, but you were taking so long,” Hyunjin complains. He even drags the last word out for emphasis, but Seungmin merely rolls his eyes playfully. Hyunjin’s so damn dramatic all the time, but Seungmin still loves him regardless.

“If you wanted me to come over earlier, you could’ve just texted me, you know,” Seungmin replies. It isn’t like he was doing anything important anyways, unless lying on his bed listening to music constitutes as important. Seungmin might complain sometimes, but at the end of the day, he would do anything for Hyunjin. Arriving at Hyunjin’s apartment to binge watch the newest drama Hyunjin’s gotten hooked on a few hours earlier than scheduled wouldn’t have been any skin off of his back.

Hyunjin shrugs, the tips of his pink hair brushing against his light grey hoodie. It’s the one Seungmin bought him for his birthday last year, the one that Hyunjin only wears when something’s happened, either good or bad. Considering Hyunjin doesn’t seem upset, Seungmin can only guess Hyunjin’s wearing it because of something good.

He already has an inkling of what it is, but he’s still mildly terrified of finding out. Most of the time, _good_ for Hyunjin means _bad_ for Seungmin and his ability to form coherent thoughts.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hyunjin replies. It takes an embarrassingly long amount of time for Seungmin to remember what they were even talking about in the first place. “You’re here now, so I’m happy!”

Seungmin laughs softly. They see each other every weekend and yet Hyunjin’s still always so excited to see him. It’s adorable. _Hyunjin’s_ adorable. “You’re cute.”

Hyunjin hides his surprised laughter behind a sweater paw. A damn _sweater paw_. Seungmin honestly hates his past self for purposely buying the sweater in a larger size sometimes. “Thank you. Now go sit while I get the drinks! I already have the show queued up and I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Seungmin snorts. “Okay, your highness. Sorry that I kept you waiting.”

“You’re forgiven,” Hyunjin replies before pitching forward and kissing Seungmin’s cheek. He then turns on his heel and heads towards the kitchen.

It takes a while, but once the sight of miles and miles of smooth, pale legs finally registers, Seungin has to grip onto the nearest wall for support.

Hyunjin isn’t wearing any pants.

The hoodie’s long enough to cover his ass, but there’s a sliver of a moment where Hyunjin bounces off and the fabric lifts just enough for Seungmin to catch a glimpse of light pink.

Fuck, Hyunjin’s out for blood today. It probably has to do with the fact that Seungmin’s refused to touch him for the past month while his tattoo heals (barring that one blowjob the day of), but Seungmin wasn’t about to fuck up the art on Hyunjin’s thigh just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Hyunjin’s always managed to inspire the worst of him, though, and if Hyunjin’s wearing what Seungmin _thinks_ he’s wearing, Seungmin’s going to have to start meditating or something. If he were smart, he would leave to avoid the temptation dangling in front of him, but Seungmin’s never been the smartest when it comes to Hyunjin.

It takes less time to notice the strip of fabric in Hyunjin’s hair, but once Seungmin does, he spirals dangerously close to cardiac arrest.

There’s a ribbon in Hyunjin’s hair. The stark black is striking against the pink of his hair, rendering Seungmin speechless. Sure, Hyunjin’s been growing out his hair for a while now. And sure, sometimes he puts his hair up into the cutest little ponytail. But he’s never pulled some of his hair back and tied it together with a _ribbon_.

Seungmin really hates being right. He knew Hyunjin wasn’t wearing this sweater for no reason - subtlety has never been Hyunjin’s strong suit. Case in point: Seungmin’s received a text from Hyunjin everyday since he got the tattoo with a countdown of when it will heal and today, Seungmin received a simple 0 with a heart emoji at midnight. Seungmin’s under no misconception as to where today’s going; he knows exactly what Hyunjin’s trying to do.

Seungmin heads to the living room on autopilot, his head full of pinks and greys and blacks. He isn’t _blind_ , he knows his best friend is attractive. It’s just always hard being practically slapped in the face with the realization. Most of the time, Hyunjin’s just Hyunjin, Seungmin’s best friend since they were born, Seungmin’s safety, and Seungmin’s comfort. It makes him forget the needy, pleading, seductive Hyunjin that comes out to play every so often.

Seungmin doesn’t really remember when they started sleeping together. They’ve known each other inside and out for years. This new dynamic to their relationship just seemed like a natural progression more than something jarring and unfamiliar. Hyunjin’s been there for every milestone in Seungmin’s life just like Seungmin’s been there for Hyunjin’s, their lives so intertwined that Seungmin thinks it would be weirder if they _didn’t_ end up here at some point.

Seungmin may not remember when this started, but he knows he doesn’t want it to end.

Hyunjin settling down on the couch to his left breaks Seungmin out of his thoughts. Hyunjin’s warm, his bare tattooed thigh pressed up against Seungmin’s own jean-clad thigh, but that simple touch alone is already far too charged for a casual drama viewing day. It’s just a matter of time until Hyunjin caves.

It doesn’t take long. Seungmin doesn’t doubt Hyunjin was actually excited about watching this drama, because Hyunjin’s _very_ serious about dramas, but he’s more serious about getting dicked down. Even before they started sleeping together, Seungmin heard all about Hyunjin’s escapades from his previous relationships courtesy of Hyunjin himself so he knows exactly how insatiable Hyunjin can be.

So when Hyunjin ends up halfway in Seungmin’s lap by the end of the first hour-long episode, all Seungmin does is wrap his arm around Hyunjin’s waist and pull him closer. Hyunjin hums happily, leaning his head against Seungmin’s shoulder. The edges of his ribbon flutter with the movement and Seungmin has to force himself not to reach out and tug. Not yet.

“Comfy?” Seungmin asks in amusement.

“So comfy,” Hyunjin replies. Seungmin, despite himself, feels something stir in his stomach at the way Hyunjin drags out the first word. It almost sounds like a purr.

“Good.” It’s almost embarrassing that Seungmin’s already been reduced to one-word responses, but between Hyunjin’s thigh tattoo close enough to reach out and touch (and touch Seungmin can now that the healing process is complete) and Hyunjin himself, Seungmin’s brain has long-since become muddled.

Somewhere in the middle of the next episode, Hyunjin hooks both of his legs over Seungmin’s lap and cuddles closer. Seungmin automatically curls a hand around Hyunjin’s legs to make sure they don’t fall, but he miscalculates how close Hyunjin is and freezes when his fingers brush over lace.

Hyunjin shifts when Seungmin doesn’t move for another few seconds. “Minnie?”

Seungmin can’t do this. He already had a hunch, but now that he knows without a shadow of a doubt that Hyunjin’s wearing lace panties, he needs to take a breather.

“I’ll be right back,” Seungmin rushes out, unceremoniously lifting Hyunjin’s legs off of his lap and dropping them to the floor before taking off towards the bathroom.

The cold water feels fantastic against his heated skin, but it does nothing to help the semi he’s sporting. Hyunjin isn’t even doing anything overtly sexual, yet Seungmin’s responding like a teenager getting his dick wet for the first time.

Running a hand through his hair, Seungmin takes a deep breath. He can do this. He’ll be fine. It’s obvious what Hyunjin’s trying to do and Seungmin’s in no way opposed to it, so maybe he should beat Hyunjin at his own game. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

When Seungmin comes back out into the living room, the episode has been paused and Hyunjin’s nowhere to be found.

“Hyunjin?” Seungmin calls out.

“Be back soon!” Hyunjin’s muffled voice comes from down the hallway.

With a shrug, Seungmin settles back into his previous spot and pulls out his phone. Hyunjin could be doing anything, Seungmin might as well pass the time by taking a few pictures to post later. Hyunjin always insists they take pictures when they meet up and post them either on their stories or their actual accounts with the hashtag _weeklyjinnieandminnie_. Seungmin only really does it to keep Hyunjin happy (but secretly, he thinks it’s a cute idea and looks forward to it every week).

“Minnie!” Hyunjin sing-songs, his voice getting closer the longer he drags the nickname out.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin calls back on instinct as he plays with the filters on the latest picture he just took of himself. Hyunjin’s apartment has always had the best light courtesy of the floor-length window in his living room.

“Can you help me put this on?”

Seungmin finally looks up to see Hyunjin with his bottle of aftercare lotion in his hands. He raises an eyebrow. He’s fairly certain Hyunjin can reach his own thigh. He also doesn’t mention the fact that they both know the tattoo is already completely healed and the ointment is therefore obsolete. “You need my help with putting on lotion?”

Hyunjin pouts, his lower lip sticking out dramatically. Seungmin isn’t ashamed enough to deny looking for a second too long. “I just want to make sure that everything is covered. I don’t want to miss any spots.”

“Please Minnie,” Hyunjin implores when Seungmin takes too long to answer, batting his eyelashes all the while. The pink of his hair only seems to enhance the brown of his eyes. “You said you were good at aftercare, so I trust you.”

Seungmin’s best friend is a minx. A beautiful, enticing minx.

He takes the bottle.

Seungmin isn’t going down without a fight, though. Now that Hyunjin’s thrown down the gauntlet, Seungmin’s more than happy to pick it up.

Patting his lap, Seungmin says, “Sit here, baby.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, a moment of surprise that belies his previous confidence. “Your lap?”

Seungmin laughs to himself. Hyunjin’s never had a problem dropping into his lap to cuddle before, but now he’s shy all of a sudden?

“Yes, my lap. Why? Is something wrong, baby?” Seungmin tilts his head, purposely keeping his eyes as innocent as possible. Hyunjin’s never admitted what this look does to him, but he doesn’t have to for Seungmin to know. The way Hyunjin bites his lip every time is telling enough.

The nicknames are getting to Hyunjin, Seungmin can tell. Hyunjin bites his lip with pink cheeks (it’s the same color as his tattoo and his hair, _God_ it’s such a pretty color on him), his eyes darting from Seungmin’s face to his lap.

“Okay,” he eventually says. Seungmin can’t be bothered to hide his smile. He knew Hyunjin would give in - he thrives off of physical contact, there’s no way he would’ve passed up this opportunity.

Hyunjin’s warm when he settles in Seungmin’s lap with his soft thighs bracketing Seungmin’s hips. The hoodie rides up and bunches around Hyunjin’s hips with the movement, a hint of pink peeking out from under the hem, but Seungmin forces himself to look away and focus on the task at hand.

Oddly enough, this is the first time Seungmin’s helped Hyunjin with this. He’s been over every weekend as usual, but up until now, Seungmin’s only been privy to looking at the healing process, not wanting to mess up anything after everything Hyunjin went through. Now that Seungmin’s being presented with the chance on a silver platter, he would be an idiot to put a lid back over it.

The tattoo is even prettier up close, the skin now missing the glossy sheen from the day Hyunjin got it. The colors seem to have settled nicely as well, the darker sections effortlessly flowing into the lighter sections of the watercolor design.

“Pretty,” Seungmin murmurs as he runs a soft finger over the ink. Hyunjin exhales shakily, his thigh tensing under Seungmin’s touch.

Uncapping the tube, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room, Seungmin takes his time coating his fingers with the cream. It’s a familiar situation in a different context and it seems Hyunjin’s caught on as well based on the flush to his cheeks. Hopefully Seungmin will be able to repeat this process later with lube instead of cream.

The first touch of Seungmin’s fingers to Hyunjin’s skin draws out the prettiest gasp from Hyunjin’s lips. Seungmin looks up to make sure everything’s alright only to stop and literally stare. Hyunjin already looks halfway gone, his eyes fluttering and his pink bottom lip bitten between white teeth.

“Okay?” Seungmin hedges.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin croaks out. Yet despite his words, he squirms in place. Seungmin’s fingers dig into the skin of Hyunjin’s thigh harder as a result, another sound dying in the back of Hyunjin’s throat when Seungmin presses down more insistently instead of moving away.

Seungmin’s never felt that putting lotion on was something that could be inherently sensual, but here he is with his best friend in his lap and his cock half-hard in his pants. Hyunjin’s needy on a daily basis, but Seungmin refusing to touch him for the past month has no doubt only made him moreso.

The minutes seem to bleed together, the seconds ticking by twice as slowly as normal. Every press and every swipe of Seungmin’s fingers into Hyunjin’s skin elicits some type of soft sound from Hyunjin. He’s always been loud and unashamed when he likes something and it’s always driven Seungmin crazy. Now is no exception.

“All done,” Seungmin says once an indiscernible amount of time has passed. The tube of ointment has been abandoned to the side and now Seungmin’s entire focus shifts to Hyunjin, not that that isn’t normal. They may be best friends, but even Seungmin isn’t completely immune to Hyunjin’s beauty. Hyunjin’s always drawn attention in like a magnet and Seungmin’s always hovered around him like a moth to a brightly lit flame.

“Thanks,” Hyunjin replies softly. There’s a flush to his cheeks that wasn’t there before, the same forsaken shade of pink that’s been haunting Seungmin all day.

“Anything for my pretty flower,” Seungmin says, smiling when Hyunjin’s eyes widen before falling to half-mast. It’s a familiar look.

Hyunjin’s finally hit his limit.

If Seungmin’s being honest, so has he. With pants that are too tight for comfort and a pretty boy in his lap, it’s not unfathomable for Seungmin to finally give in and close the distance between them.

Hyunjin melts into the kiss, shifting closer and wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin’s own hands go to Hyunjin’s waist, clutching the fabric pooling around his hips like a lifeline. Hyunjin’s lips are soft and sweet, but his hair is even softer when Seungmin _finally_ threads his hands through the strands near the base of Hyunjin’s neck like he’s been wanting to all day. Hyunjin moans when Seungmin curls his fingers, breaking the kiss to drop his head against Seungmin’s collarbones and pant.

“Don’t hide from me now, baby,” Seungmin chastises. “I want to see your pretty face.”

Hyunjin, always so good at following directions, lifts his head back up with flushed cheeks and blown pupils. Seungmin smiles and rewards Hyunjin with another kiss.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whispers as he shifts around in Seungmin’s lap.

“Yes, pretty flower?”

Hyunjin blushes even more, but he looks right at Seungmin as he asks, “Can you touch me?”

Seungmin cocks his head to the side. Hyunjin knows better than this by now, but Seungmin also knows that Hyunjin likes the slight humiliation of having to ask more than once. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

True to form, Hyunjin bites his lip and averts his gaze. Seungmin knows without even looking that Hyunjin’s hard and leaking in his panties. Hyunjin may be loud with what he wants and likes, but he’s also equally as shy when he’s being called out for it.

“Please suck me off?”

“Is that a question?” Seungmin wonders. He was thinking about doing something else, but he knows Hyunjin would like either option. It doesn’t matter to Seungmin at the end of the day. As long as Hyunjin gets the attention he’s so clearly begging for, Seungmin’s content.

“U-uh,” Hyunjin stutters out. Seungmin can’t help but smile. He hasn’t even touched Hyunjin other than putting the lotion on and he’s already halfway ruined. “No. Maybe? Fuck I can’t think, you’re distracting me.”

“How about I offer you something and then you can tell me if you would like it or not?” Seungmin suggests. It’s almost impossible to think that _he’s_ the distracting one here when Hyunjin exists, but Seungmin won’t deny Hyunjin’s words have stroked his ego quite nicely.

Hyunjin nods eagerly, the fabric of his ribbon fluttering with the movement.

Seungmin kisses Hyunjin briefly before pulling back so his lips brush against Hyunjin’s when he speaks next. “Can I eat you out?”

Hyunjin full-body shudders in Seungmin’s lap. “Y-yeah, oh my God. Okay. Yes. Please.”

With a smile, Seungmin kisses Hyunjin one more time before pulling away. It’s the last thing he wants to do, but he can’t eat Hyunjin out in this position so he’ll have to deal with it.

“Come on,” Seungmin encourages with a soft pat to Hyunjin’s exposed thigh. “Your bed would be much more comfortable for you than this couch.”

Hyunjin honest to God pouts. “The bed is _so_ far, Minnie.”

Seungmin can’t help but laugh. “At the risk of you calling me old, my knees are going to hurt if I have to kneel on your hardwood floor.”

Hyunjin continues to pout for all of three seconds before he’s sighing heavily. “ _Fine_ , but only because I want you to keep your knees. You won’t be able to eat me out or suck me off otherwise.”

“I see where your true intentions lie, Hwang Hyunjin,” Seungmin says, shaking his head. “Only in it for the orgasms.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so good at making me come,” Hyunjin retorts.

They’re silent for a few seconds before both of them burst into laughter.

“Okay,” Seungmin says once they’ve finally calmed down. “Seriously, though, the bed would be better.”

“Alright, but just for you and your old man knees,” Hyunjin teases. When Hyunjin gets up, his sweater falls back down over his thighs. The hem brushes over the top of his tattoo and Seungmin can’t help but reach out and trace the right edge of the flower with his thumbnail. Hyunjin gasps.

When Seungmin looks back up at Hyunjin, the playful expression on his face is gone and in its place is desire. The flush on his cheeks may be gone, but Seungmin’s already thinking of four different ways he can get it to reappear.

Without words, Seungmin stands up, wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s tiny waist, and kisses him. Hyunjin shifts until they’re plastered against each other and even multiple layers of clothes aren’t enough to dilute the feeling of Hyunjin pressing hard and insistent against his thigh.

Seungmin doesn’t know how they manage to make it to the bedroom unscathed when they’re both too busy kissing to watch where they’re going, but he’s not going to question it. Gently pushing Hyunjin back onto the bed, Seungmin climbs up and runs a hand up from Hyunjin’s thigh to his hip. The sweater comes along and Seungmin groans once the panties come into view. Hyunjin’s straining against the front of the lace fabric, which is just big enough to cover his ass but not nearly big enough to cover his cock.

Not wanting to give in to temptation just yet, Seungmin’s hand continues up, up, up until he’s cupping Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin’s looking at him with wide, waiting eyes, clearly turned on but still waiting for Seungmin to do something. With his eyes focused on Hyunjin, Seungmin’s other hand grabs hold of the base of Hyunjin’s ponytail right where the ribbon is, and tugs. Hyunjin moans as his head is pulled back, his fingernails digging into Seungmin’s waist.

“Pretty,” Seungmin murmurs as he swipes his thumb over Hyunjin’s cheek. It’s soft just like the rest of him and warms under Seungmin’s touch. Hyunjin’s only response is to blink at Seungmin. Pleading. Begging. Seungmin decides to take pity on Hyunjin (and himself, really, he’s been hard for a while now) and lets go of Hyunjin’s cheek to tug at the hem of his sweater. “Take this off for me?”

“Okay,” Hyunjin breathes. Seungmin rewards him with another, shorter pull of the ribbon that causes Hyunjin to whimper and a quick kiss before he moves away entirely.

The lube is in the top drawer of Hyunjin’s side table, right where Seungmin left it. They don’t really use this one as often as Seungmin would like, but he’ll fix that soon enough.

Hyunjin’s laid out on his bed in just the panties when Seungmin turns back around. He looks like a vision, a pretty mosaic of pink and red against pale skin and light blue sheets.

“Take your clothes off, too,” Hyunjin whines, tugging at Seungmin’s shirt when he gets close enough. “Wanna see you.”

Normally Seungmin would argue that it doesn’t really matter if he keeps his clothes on or not since Hyunjin’s the one being eaten out. His pants aren’t particularly tight, but the thought of his cock no longer being confined is more than enough incentive. That and the fact that Seungmin’s never been able to deny Hyunjin anything, but that’s beside the point. Other than the kiss Hyunjin presses to Seungmin’s lips halfway through, they make quick work of getting rid of Seungmin’s clothes. Hyunjin’s hair fans out behind him when Seungmin presses him into the sheets with insistent hands and even more insistent lips.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin pants.

Seungmin hums, pressing an open-mouthed kiss right under Hyunjin’s jaw. His pulse flutters under Seungmin’s lips.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin repeats, more persistent this time.

“Hyunjinnie.”

“ _Please_.”

Seungmin pauses at the broken word that just tumbled from Hyunjin’s lips. Shit, Hyunjin’s really desperate. Hyunjin’s always been a cute type of desperate that makes Seungmin want to touch him all over, but the last month must have been harder on him than Seungmin thought.

“Okay,” Seungmin whispers. The next kiss his presses to Hyunjin’s cheek is soft, a moment of weakness that Seungmin prays Hyunjin doesn’t read too much into. “Okay, baby.”

Hyunjin’s eyes are misty when Seungmin looks up at him. With one last kiss, this time to the cute little mole under Hyunjin’s eye, Seungmin shimmies down the bed until he’s in between Hyunjin’s legs. The panties are so small and Hyunjin’s so turned on that there’s really no point in him wearing them anymore, but Seungmin wants to savor the image for a little bit longer.

“So needy, baby,” Seungmin says as he nuzzles against Hyunjin’s inner thigh.

“My fingers aren’t the same, leave me alone,” Hyunjin huffs.

Seungmin’s cock gives a pathetic twitch at the words. “Fuck.”

“Can we?”

Hyunjin’s eyes are now bright and pleading. Not the same pleading as earlier, no. Now, Hyunjin seems more hopeful than desperate.

Not wanting to kill Hyunjin’s hopes and dreams, especially since Seungmin certainly has no objections to fucking Hyunjin, he answers with a non-committal, “Maybe later if you’re good.”

They both know Hyunjin’s already the best and that when he sets his mind to it, he’s _such_ a good boy. They also know Seungmin just said that for show. Hyunjin’s too sweet and Seungmin’s too weak to ever say no.

Hyunjin pouts. “I’m always good.”

Seungmin nips Hyunjin’s thigh in retaliation. Hyunjin yelps, his hips jerking. “Please, baby. May I remind you of the stunt you pulled today?” As he talks, Seungmin runs a finger over the top of the panties and casts a meaningful glance at Hyunjin’s discarded hoodie.

“I’m always good for _you_ ,” Hyunjin amends.

Damn it, Seungmin can’t argue against that. So instead of trying to think of a response, Seungmin reaches up and takes hold of the elastic of the panties. Hyunjin’s breath audibly hitches when Seungmin tugs at the panties, a moan leaving his lips when his cock is finally free. It’s such a shame the panties have to go when Hyunjin looked so pretty in them, but Seungmin much prefers Hyunjin naked.

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers, sounding wrecked beyond reason.

“Shh. Patience, baby,” Seungin soothes, yet despite his words, he still pops the cap of the lube. The scent of artificial cherries hits Seungmin’s nose within seconds. The one and only time Hyunjin used this lube, he scrunched up his nose and declared it tasted like medicine before giving up on his plan to eat Seungmin out in order to ride him instead. Seungmin, though, quite likes this flavor and Hyunjin’s shyly admitted to tolerating it only when Seungmin uses it since Seungmin gets so enthusiastic. And he’s certainly not wrong - Hyunjin’s living, breathing art. It’s only fair of Seungmin to appreciate art in its rawest form.

The first finger goes in easily, but Seungmin isn’t surprised considering Hyunjin just admitted to fingering himself when Seungmin isn’t around. He’s going to tease him for that later, but for now, Seungmin focuses on the soft, pretty sound Hyunjin lets out when he crooks his finger slightly to the right. It’s a familiar spot, one Seungmin’s teased relentlessly in the past and one he hits with purpose now. One finger easily becomes two, Hyunjin’s next moan cracking halfway when Seungmin spreads his fingers and flicks his tongue into the space in between them.

Hyunjin’s always been loud in bed, yet Seungmin still revels in the sounds he can get Hyunjin to make. It’s like playing an instrument, knowing which strings to pluck and which keys to touch to get the most harmonious sounds.

Seungmin hums when the first taste of cherry hits his tongue. Hyunjin jolts with a moan, so Seungmin presses a hand down onto Hyunjin’s hip to keep him in place. It backfires, though, because Hyunjin just moans _louder_.

“Feels good?” Seungmin asks even though he knows the answer. Luckily Hyunjin’s walls are thick enough that his neighbors won’t have the pleasure of knowing the answer let alone the cause of the question.

“So good.” It’s the same answer Hyunjin gave earlier when they were on the couch, but infinitely more broken. It only encourages Seungmin to go faster, spreading his fingers as oscenely as possible to fuck his tongue in and out of Hyunjin. With a soft gasp, Hyunjin ruts his hips down onto Seungmin’s face and fingers to get that much closer. Seungmin hums, pleased at the new angle, and curls his fingers to the right at the same time he fucks his tongue back in. The cry Hyunjin lets out is sharp yet delicate, like Hyunjin’s hanging on a thread and Seungmin’s second away from cutting through it. His thighs shake on Seungmin’s shoulders, tiny whimpers leaving Hyunjin every time Seungmin brushes over the same spot without mercy. The scent of cherry is everywhere, but Seungmin loves it.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin gasps out. Seungmin hums in response, hardening his tongue before fucking it back into Hyunjin. “Fuck! P-please.”

The tremors of Hyunjin’s thighs have increased in frequency, a sign of Hyunjin’s impending orgasm. Seungmin doesn’t bother dragging it out like he normally would - Hyunjin isn’t the only one who’s been waiting an entire month for this.

With his free hand, Seungmin takes hold of Hyunjin’s cock. A loud moan falls from Hyunjin’s lips, a jumble of words and pleas and cries mixing together in a way that’s inherently familiar to Seungmin. He doesn’t have to understand what Hyunjin’s babbling to know what Hyunjin wants, not after how long they’ve been doing this.

Seungmin looks up at Hyunjin, his cock giving a feeble twitch when he takes in the sight of Hyunjin with his light pink hair sticking to his face and his eyes as dark as the night sky piercing right through Seungmin. Precum leaks from Hyunjin’s slit as his hips buck up. Seungmin pulls away to breathe, inhaling oxygen quickly and greedily, but before Hyunjin has time to whine, Seungmin’s diving back in. Between the lube and precum and spit, it’s wet and it’s messy, but it’s perfect. Cherry explodes on Seungmin’s tongue at the same time his nose bumps against Hyunjin’s soft skin. Hyunjin tightens around Seungmin’s tongue and fingers with a shout of Seungmin’s name.

“You’re okay,” Seungmin promises gently, a complete contrast to the rough way he’s now fucking three fingers into Hyunjin. His other hand is sticky with precum and his wrist is starting to cramp, but Seungmin doesn’t stop, intent on making Hyunjin fall apart.

“P-Pl-” Hyunjin starts, only to stop with a sharp inhale when Seungmin thumbs over the head of his dick.

“I’ve got you,” Seungmin murmurs. “My needy flower.”

“Pretty?” Hyunjin asks. He sounds half out of his mind, but Seungmin understands him all the same.

“So pretty,” Seungmin says right before licking over Hyunjin’s rim.

Not even a second passes before Hyunjin tenses and comes with a moan. His thighs close in around Seungmin’s head as his hips jump, effectively trapping Seungmin in place. Seungmin takes it in stride, slowly stroking Hyunjin’s cock and gently licking around Hyunjin’s rim as he coaxes Hyunjin down from his orgasm.

Only when Hyunjin slumps back against the bed does Seungmin pull his hands and mouth away. With a kiss to the inside of Hyunjin’s thigh, Seungmin heaves himself up into Hyunjin’s waiting arms and meets Hyunjin in the middle for a kiss.

Hyunjin scrunches his nose when they part, no doubt because of the cherry. “Still gross.”

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. “So you don’t mind kissing me after I literally had my tongue in your ass, but you draw the line at the cherry flavored lube.”

“It tastes like medicine!”

“And that’s worse than ass?”

“Yes!”

Seungmin can’t believe what he’s hearing, yet at the same time he absolutely can. Hyunjin’s never been one to back down once he’s formed an opinion. Considering they’ve talked about this multiple times before and Hyunjin’s still standing firm, Seungmin really shouldn’t be surprised.

Hyunjin shifts, Seungmin hissing through his teeth when Hyunjin’s knee brushes against his cock. He’s still painstakingly hard, and it becomes worse when Hyunjin blinks up at him from under his lashes with _those_ eyes. Except it’s even more lethal this time because of his hair and the forsaken ribbon. Honestly, Seungmin would be content to just jerk off to Hyunjin sitting there and looking pretty, that’s how close he is.

Except Hyunjin would never let that happen. With a dangerous pout and poorly-concealed intent in his eyes, Hyunjin asks, “Can I suck you off? Please?”

Seungmin curses under his breath. “I’m not going to last long.” Especially not after Hyunjin’s looked at him like _that_.

Instead of deterring Hyunjin, Seungmin’s statement seems to make Hyunjin perk up like a puppy at the promise of a treat. “Don’t care, just wanna make you feel good.”

Seungmin’s terrible at denying Hyunjin anything on a daily basis, but he’s even worse when it comes to Hyunjin practically begging to get him off. Caving like he always does, Seungmin sighs out a soft, “Please.”

Hyunjin kisses Seungmin chastly before pushing him backwards onto the bed and shifting down with the grace and predatory aura of a leopard ready to strike until he’s eye level with Seungmin’s cock. Licking his lips, Hyunjin sends Seungmin one last, lingering look before fitting his plush lips around the head of his cock. Seungmin exhales shakily at the familiar warmth, carding a hand through the loose strands of Hyunjin’s hair not held captive by the ribbon. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut at the touch, his lips stretching wider as he works his way down Seungmin’s cock. There’s no finesse to it, but Seungmin doesn’t care. He’s already too caught up in the way Hyunjin looks on his knees with a cock in his mouth to care about much else other than the warmth in his stomach and the soft hair under his fingers.

“You’re perfect,” Seungmin lets slip. He bites his lip immediately, so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a mark later.

Hyunjin whines around him. Seungmin curses as his hips cant up, Hyunjin gagging at the sudden pressure.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Seungmin rushes to apologize as he pets Hyunjin’s hair.

Hyunjin’s eyes are slightly misty when he opens them, but there’s intent behind the way he licks up from the base of Seungmin’s dick to the head where he dips his tongue into the slit.

“Shit, baby,” Seungmin pants. Hyunjin hasn’t broken their eye contact, leaving Seungmin to stare, frozen, as Hyunjin licks around his cock with the sloppy enthusiasm of someone who’s been deprived of doing so for a month.

It’s like he didn’t know how close he was before because all of a sudden, Seungmin feels seconds away from bursting.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin tries to warn, only for the rest of his sentence to evaporate into thin air when Hyunjin tongues over a spot right under the head of his dick where he _knows_ Seungmin’s the most sensitive. With little more than a gasp of warning, Seungmin tightens his grip in Hyunjin’s hair and comes down Hyunjin’s throat.

Hyunjin makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, the vibrations causing Seungmin to shiver as his spent cock jerks one last time.

The kiss they share is even messier than the last one, but distinctly cherry-free.

“Happy now?” Seungmin asks when they separate. Hyunjin blinks slowly, his dark eyes framed by even darker lashes. His hair is even messier now, but Hyunjin looks no less beautiful than he did hours ago. If anything, he looks even prettier now, completely disheveled and leaning over Seungmin with kiss-swollen lips and a fucked-out look to his eyes.

Hyunjin smiles slowly. Not in a cocky way, but in a sleepy, sated way that only comes out after sex or a particularly good nap. “Very.”

“How about,” Seungmin murmurs as he runs a hand up and down Hyunjin’s side, “we make up for all of the time we’ve been missing?”

Hyunjin outright shivers, but his eyes are brighter than they were seconds ago. “Three rounds today?”

With a smirk, Seungmin quickly flips their positions so Hyunjin’s the one spread out on the sheets, his hair framing his face like the morning sunset. The ointment on his tattoo should be relatively dry by now, which means he can lavish it and Hyunjin with all of the attention he’s been craving to give in the last month. “You’re on, my pretty flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed, but please don't be shy and come say hi!
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
